


Dean's heaven

by WeBeDragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au where the ending is actually good, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: My friend loves SPN and was super sad so I wrote this for her. I havent watched spn in years but hey your expectations for this show are already on the ground so why not give this a read?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dean's heaven

The worst thing about dying, Dean decided, was the fuckin cold right before you stopped being able to feel your body. Ice filled every vein and crystallized in pointalized pain. 

He had known when he started the impala that he probably wasn't coming back from this one. Especially after covering the hood in cold iron spikes and road salt. Take that fuckin giant fey monster. 

Sammy had had to stay behind keeping base camp, Eileen and the baby safe. Eileen had cussed them both out but fuck if dean was gonna let his nephew get kidnapped by some baby eating fairy motherfucker. 

As he drifted away, the last sound he heard was that of a diner bell, a cheerful ding that somehow made him feel lighter. 

In a blazing wreck of an impala, covered in ogre guts and foul smelling blood, Dean Winchester died. 

***

Dean kicked his feet up on his usual table in the back corner of "heavenly brews." The diner slash bar slash pool hall was his favorite place to gather with his fellow ghosts and spirits. 

The technical term for them was "holy living soul" but Dean enjoyed the irony of being a ghosty ghouly after so many years of kicking spirit ass on earth. 

Looking around "brews," he enjoyed the sight of so many lost brothers and sisters in arms. He had never given much thought to what heaven would look like, but sitting here surrounded by familiar faces, knowing they were free of fighting (save for some friendly arm wrestling) was pretty damn good. 

As he was mulling over his thoughts and a beer, Bobby came over and plopped a piece of blueberry pie next to him. 

"Hey kid. You been keepin track of things on earth?" 

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I stopped watching Sammy and junior after Sam's 60th, when I caught he and Eileen going at it covered in demon blood. Some things a brother is not meant to see. Why?" 

Bobby gave a quiet chuckle, then grew more serious. "He's gotten old, dean. He'll probably end up here sooner rather than later." 

Bobby paused to give him a judging look. "You're gonna let him go right? No trying to get out of heaven and find some immortality pill so he can live forever and you can sacrifice yourself or some bullshit?" 

Dean frowned. "Okay 1, I have no idea what you're trying to imply, Bobby. I would never be self sacrificing. 2…not this time. Sammy's had a good run, he and Alicia had junior, and the other 4. Hes got that fucking suberb house and weapinized minivan. He's 92 for chrissake. I think he can make his peace. And I can let him." 

Bobby smiled warmly and clapped him on the back. "Good to hear. Because he's outside. And he brought a surprise. Have fun kiddo." 

With this Bobby left for the bar, leaving a stunned Dean with a half finished piece of pie. 

*** 

Sam was leaning against the impala when Dean got outside, looking fucking 30 again with his stupid long hair and half grin. He held out his arms and dean half walked half ran to give his brother a hug. 

Heaven comes with a lot of free therapy, so Dean was a lot more comfortable accepting affection than he had been on earth. He held his brother for a long moment, savoring the feeling of having his closest family with him. 

After the moment had passed he stepped back and ruffled Sam's hair. "You look good Sammy, how are Eileen and the kids? You didn't name any more of the poor bastards after me right?" 

Sam tipped his head back and gave a belly laugh before clapping his brother on the back. 

"The rest were girls Deano, and Eileen said no. No worries." 

Sam looked around and took a deep breath. "I would love to catch up Dean, but before we do there's something you need to see. Get in the car." 

Dean tipped his head, puzzled. "Oookay? I'm driving." Turning away from Sam, Dean opened the door and slid into the car. Looking out the window, he expected to see his brother coming around to the passenger side. Instead, he saw Sam cheerfully wave before heading into "Brews." What? 

Then, behind him, from the backseat, a low voice breathed out "Hello, Dean." 

*** 

Castiel was used to suffering. After all, he had been without his heart for years now. At least part of him had made it back to heaven. 

When the inky darkness of hell parted for a moment, giving way to too bright light, he assumed it was the prelude of some new torture and braced himself. 

Instead, he found himself embraced. Sam, looking somehow very old but very young, gripped his hand tight and shoulder tight and dragged him from the depths. 

"Hey man. Long time no see. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to die for this to work and Alicia wouldn't let me go early. Wanna go surprise Dean?"

***  
"Cas?" The name left Dean's lips like a prayer, more heartfelt than any words he had ever spoken and stronger than any whiskey he'd drunk. 

The man in the backseat who looked, sounded, and breathed like Castiel, smiled in that same heartbreaking way he had so many years ago. 

"Yes Dean, I'm-" 

Dean whipped around in his seat and grabbed Cas's hand. 

"I love you too, you son of a bitch. I love you too. Shut the fuck up, I love you. Fuck." 

Cas gave a bright, disbelieving laugh, sounding more like heaven than anything Dean had experienced up above, and leaned his forehead against dean's, so they were close enough to feel each other's breathing. 

Tears fell on their joined hands and finally. Finally. Dean was Truly in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I rise from my grave to give y'all this. Enjoy.


End file.
